Happy
by DorothyTaylor
Summary: Snape had been kidnapped. When the Dark Lord appeares in the Great Hall with a tortured Snape, what will Harry do? And what will be the consequences of his actions?
_Author's Notes:_

 _I'm not a native English speaker, please forgive my mistakes. I'm sure I have some grammar and a lot of punctuation mistakes. I always mess punctuation up._

 _This is a oneshot, mostly describing how Harry duels Voldemort when he appears in the Great Hall with Snape who had been kidnapped earlier._

 _A very good friend of mine helped me with the grammar mistakes and all. Thank you, Thousand Year Old Man_ ❤️

 _Disclaimer: As you know, the Harry Potter series is J. K. Rowling's along with the characters, I'm merely using them to amuse myself and show others my own work of fiction._

 _Warning: Character Death (Voldemort), slight suicidal thoughts at the end._

* * *

 _'SEVERUS SNAPE, YOUNGEST POTIONS MASTER OF ALL AGES AND POTIONS PROFESSOR AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, WAS KIDNAPPED TWO MONTHS AGO BY HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED.'_

Hermione put the Daily Prophet down on the table with a bit more force than she should have, and I had to conceal a flinch. I hate it when she does something so suddenly. While living with the Dursleys I've learned many things. One of the most important things is that whenever I heard or saw Uncle Vernon do something suddenly while being close to me, I should be very fast to move out of his way or I'd end up unconscious in my room. She didn't seem to notice though, she was staring with horror at the empty seat at the Head Table. It had been empty for a while now, but Dumbledore said his absence was because of a mission for the Order. Of course, he only told this to Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Order - probably, but I wonder now if they knew the thruth -, and me. The students at Hogwarts were told it was because of the competition that was held only once in every century to tell who was the best Potions Master of a houndred years.

I've no idea how people could believe that. I'm just going to assume that they didn't know that that competition had ended three weeks ago. I think they were just happy they didn't have to meet the snarky git.

Don't get me wrong -, I was also happy for not having to hear his remarks about my father and me, but this article in the Daily Prophet really confused me. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I mean, what if it wasn't just another fiction by Skeeter? What if he really _was_ kidnapped? He could have been tortured for the last two months, for all we know.

Not that I care. I don't. It's just... I don't know, he's the only spy we have, and even though I have this _'connection'_ with Voldemort, he's also very significant for the Order - and the whole Wizarding World, they just don't know that yet.

Snape has been protecting me ever since I came here to Hogwarts. We never really liked each other, but still, I have always respected him, especially since Dumbledore told me that he was a spy. It must be hard; knowing that, with every call, he's risking his life. But I'm sure he has already accepted that. Just like I did with having to duel the darkest wizard at some points in my life. I guess if I were in his place, the worst thing for me would be torturing others. I could never bring myself to do that. That's almost one more reason for me to respect him. _Almost._

As I was pondering about such things while sipping my coffee, a loud _bang_ could be heard from my left. I was quite startled, having been lost in my thoughts, but after blinking a few times I realized where the sound had come from. The big oak doors of the Great Hall laid broken on the ground and a cloud of dust covered the corridor. Some bricks fell from the lintel. I was already standing - though I didn't remember standing up -, when Ron touched my arm.

"Easy, Harry, the wood was probably just too old, it had been standing there for centuries."

"That's exactly why I'm worried. That door was not a simple door; it was _magical_ , Ron, and - ", I couldn't finish my sentence though, because I saw a leg walking from the cloud of dust. And another. And another pair.

I tensed. Who was there? Hogwarts students didn't wear _that_ long robes. So who _was_ it? I got my answers after a second.

I could see not only legs, but their whole body. They hid their faces behind ugly masks. That's when I realized how big danger we were all in.

It was Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

I heard students screaming, some of suprise and fear, some of pain. Curses flew at random children; I guess because they annoyed the Death Eaters with their screaming.

Then Voldemort stopped, and so did his followers. He stood a bit aside and two Death Eaters came forward, a black and white and red _thing_ walking between them. It was a man. He was standing tall despite the limp in his leg and the all the cuts on his body. I almost couldn't recognise him.

It was Snape.

His trousers were torn, every inch of his skin was bruised, his too-long and bloody hair sticking to his face and neck. His face was expressionless, his eyes hard as steel, though there was still something in them that told me he must be in great pain. His chin was raised high in the dignified manner he always raised it. His robes were gone; blood covered his body instead. And something black was on his back. It was shiny and bloody and torn, but when it moved I knew what it was.

I gasped. Snape had _wings._ Two enormous black wings protruded from his back, and though they were folded neatly beside him, I was sure they were at least three metre long each.

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore and hissed, "I want the ring, Dumbledore. Give it to me and I'll give the little traitor to you. If you don't, I'll kill him and everyone else in this room."

I didn't understand what ring he was talking about, but Dumbledore probably did. He was standing, his eyes not twinkling anymore. "Oh, Tom, but you know I can't," at this, several staff members started murmuring in Dumbledore's way. I heard bits of 'Give it to him and he won't hurt us,' 'a simple ring can't be more important to you than everyone's life,' and some other similar senteces. Cowards. They only wanted to save their own skins.

"I'll ask you only once more, Dumbledore. Give. Me. The ring."

The Headmaster looked so sad, I've never seen him so miserable before. But he shook his head and opened his mouth to talk.

But he couldn't, for I nearly ran to the middle of the Hall and shouted, "NO!"

I immediately regretted it. _Just what the hell am I doing?_ I thought. Nevermind, there was no way back now. I had to think. Everybody was looking at me, some mouths even hanging open. _What now?_ It was a foolish thing to do, I know, but in the first place I have no idea _why_ I did that. Snape always said it was 'foolish Gryffindor bravery' when I did things like that. He probably was right. But the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, didn't it? It must have had a reason to do so. Slytherins were better at plans than Gryffindors, so I had to think like a Slytherin. _But how do they think?_ My opponent was one, I might be able to do things like him. He wanted to get a consensus, so I could do the same, couldn't I?

"Stop it, Potter, he'll kill you!" Snape shouted, but he could barely finish his sentence because a Death Eater that was standing beside him punched him hard in the stomach and he doubled over.

It had been barely five seconds since I shouted, though it seemed much more to me. I took a deep breath and said, "Don't kill him. The Headmaster won't give you the ring, but you don't have to kill Snape," I stopped with a breath of uncertanity, but continued almost at the same time, "Duel me instead."

I heard gasps from both the students and the teachers, but I didn't care. I've already said it, I couldn't take it back now.

"If I win, you give us Snape and you'll never return. You'll not kill, torture or kidnap ever again."

Voldemort smirked, "Ah, Harry, not everything is about you. But I like this little offer of yours. What if _I_ win though?"

I hesitated, "You decide."

He chuckled to himself, then said, "You'll prove a great replacement for this worm."

I stared dumbly at him. He wanted _me?_ What the hell would he want to do with me?

 _"What?"_

He smirked, "You see, your little donation granted me immense strength during my rebirth. Yes, strength that I aim to continue cultivating from your feeble body."

I didn't know what to say to that. He really was crazy.

"Okay. _If_ you win, I'll go with you."

"I see the fear in your eyes, Harry. I understand. I'd be scared of myself, too," he said, and laughed. It was the kind of laugh you see on the telly when the vampire protagonist is planning something evil and lightning bolts appear in the background window.

"You wish," I replied, "Just let's start this already."

"No, Harry, you can't - "

Hermione's voice was cut off by a flick of Voldemort's hand.

"It's a deal then, Harry Potter. You'll fight me, and when I win, I'll get you," he almost smiled, "Get out, and leave Severus here," he ordered his servants sharply. The two Death Eaters who where standing beside Snape and grasping his upper arms moved a little forward and pushed Snape on the floor. Then, they bowed to their lord and exited.

"You've sealed your doom, Harry. I'll enjoy this," he said with a smile and flicked his wand around the room.

Everybody stilled. It was like he Petrified them, but they could still move their head and mouths, and they could still speak. He bound everybody in the room except for himself, me, and Snape, though I don't think he even remembered about Snape anymore.

"Now, let us start, shall we?" And he moved to bow. I didn't bow though, I didn't do it last year either.

Angry crimson eyes were on me, "I see, the stubborn child refuses to bow again. It doesn't matter, Harry, in a few minutes you'll obey my every whim."

When I didn't answer, he said, "Why would you even bother to reply? Nobody will be left alive to remember your last grunts, anyway."

And curses were flying at me before he stopped speaking. I defended myself though, I'm really good at Defence, but he was also good and I received a cut on my side.

We did this for a few more seconds. He attacked and I defended myself. It was rather boring and it would have lead to nowhere, so I started thinking about what to do next.

Another Cutting Spell cut my arm just below my shoulder, so I thought about offensive magic.

I remembered when Hermione and I were in the Restricted Section of the Library in the dead of nights; with her looking for information for her homework, and me helping her or looking for spells I didn't know yet. I remembered a book, a very old Potions book, which had scribbles on the margins. Though Hermione found it when she was looking for the uses of some strange plant, I had more benefit from it than she did. The owner corrected the potions, wrote down how his own spells were made and what they did, and sometimes he even drew. On a blank page, there was a beautiful and rather detailed drawing of a red-haired girl with green eyes. Not that it matters really, I was in the middle of a duel, I couldn't think about the drawing. Still, the scribbles in the book were useful. There was this spell which could cut the opponent in half if used correctly. That was exactly what I needed; the spell was surely powerful and Voldemort would hardly know about its existence.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_ I cried the incantation. The white light soared through the air towards Voldemort's chest. He looked surprised. He didn't hesitate though; he threw up a Shield which protected him from the curse. Well, most of it anyway. A little ray of light slit his lower leg. He screamed in rage.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ I shouted. The wand didn't fly from Voldemort's hand though, instead, he threw a Stinging Hex at me.

I dodged. He attacked again and I dodged again. It seemed like it was a better tactic, dodging, than Shielding myself because he didn't really know where I would move next time.

We continued this, but he got bored again.

 _"Legilimens!"_ He shouted, and I didn't know what to do. Snape taught me the basics of Occlumency, but I was still far from mastering it. I mean, yeah, I could hide some more personal memories from him, but this was _Voldemort_ now, not Snape.

I immediately felt the presence of another spirit in my mind. I heard him say,

 _'Harry, dear, why won't you give up? You know that you can't win. You never really could. When you thought you killed me, I wasn't dead. I was reborn from your_ own _blood. You never could Occlude your mind from me. You never knew I was there, but I saw every little thing happening to you. You are not good enough to beat me; I had been in your head for too long. I know you. I know what you're thinking.'_

He started searching through my memories. I tried to fight him, but he was too stong.

* * *

 _My father stood up abruptly when he heard the noise coming from the door._

 _"Take him! Take Harry, I'll hold him off," he said to my mother. She lifted me and ran upstairs and locked the door. She tried to barricade it with chairs and other useless objects._

 _'Avada Kedavra!' I heard Voldemort shout from downstairs. My mother stiffled a cry. My baby self probably didn't know what was going on for I was just staring confusedly at Mum._

 _"Harry, be brave. Be stong," Mum kneeled in front of my crib. A loud bang came from the door where Voldemort burst through it._

 _"Stand aside, girl," he hissed._

 _"No, not Harry, please! Take me! Kill me instead!" Mum cried._

 _"This is the last time I warn you. Stand aside."_

 _"No! Have mercy, have mercy!"_

 _"Avada Kedavra!" And the green light filled the room. Little Harry was more confused than ever; looking between Voldemort and Mum's limp body._

 _Voldemort came closer to me. He raised his wand._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" The light was blinding. My baby self started crying and Voldemort screamed and growled and evaporated in a swirl of black mist. I held my hands to my forehead. There was a nasty cut on it which was slightly bleeding._

* * *

I finally pushed Voldemort out of my head. It was hard and it hurt. When I looked up, I saw both of us panting and kneeling on the floor.

He still had the guts to smirk. He looked me in the eye and said, "You see now? You've been living a lie. Your strength, which was thought to be your heritage, was actually because you are just another Horcrux of mine. That's why we have this connection in our minds. That's why you can talk to snakes and that's why you're so powerful. Your parents were weak, not even that. Your father had no talent and that Mudblood mother of yours who -"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I yelled, and suddenly I was on my feet and nothing hurt and nothing seemed impossible. I raised my wand and threw the most potent curses at him.

I tried the old Potions-book-spell again, but with more success. I cut his left pinky off and a new slash appeared on his left leg, bleeding badly.

He received many new injuries, but he just chuckled, "That is _exactly_ what I was waiting for. Your rage. Otherwise you'd be just as dull as your parents."

Many of my curses were deflected by him, the sparks of light put out by his shields. Still, I hurt him physically just as badly as he did me. He had gashes and bruises, but he was smiling, and had an excited shine in his eyes.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ I tried again and this time the wand almost flew from his hand. He smirked.

He used a Stinging Hex and it hit my right leg. I dropped to my knees, but straightened again.

 _"Crucio!"_ He shouted.

I felt nothing. Or everything. I didn't know. I screamed, but no sound came from my throat. I saw darkness and blinding white light while a plethora od colours flew before me, and it was just _so excruciating._ I gritted my teeth. My bones felt like they were melting, my blood was like hot lava and cold ice rushing though my veins at the same time. With every little movement my muscles screamed in pain. I thought I heard my bones shatter and break, but it was just my imagination. I felt the taste and smell of blood. It was coppery and thick in my mouth.

Finally the spell ended. I was on one knee, which I was surprised to find out, and I was staring hardly at Voldemort.

He chuckled, "Can we continue?" He didn't wait for my answer though, he started cursing me again. But I was fast and I threw up a Shield which protected me from four spells before falling.

 _"Stupefy!"_ I shouted, but he dodged.

He said the incantation of a spell I did not know. It's light was beautiful: purple and green a blue and red swirling together. I dodged and cast a Shield and the spell hit the far wall which exploded.

He then said, "I'm getting bored you know, Harry. Why not duel in a more interesting way?" Again, he didn't wait for my anwser. Instead, he dropped his wand and flicked his hand. A beautiful black longsword appeared in his hand. He smirked and started running towards me. He had a limp in his legs, I noticed.

I did the same; conjuring a sword, but I kept my wand with me. He struck, but missed me by inches. I heard students gasp and the sound of something colliding with the ground, and I turned my head to Snape, who just collapsed. He stood up when the Death Eaters pushed him down, but he must have lost a lot of blood, I'm sure that's why he fell. He wasn't yet unconscious though, he was staring at me with heavy-lidded eyes. He mouthed something like 'No'.

Just as I was staring at Snape, Voldemort struck out again. It was only a second while I looked away, but he used it as an advantage. When I looked back at him, he pushed the long black sword right through my chest. People shrieked and looked away.

I gasped. Or almost gasped, for it was hard to breathe. He smirked. He twisted the blade in me and I saw black dots at the edges of my vision. Then I grasped his hands in my own, his cold fingers still holding the sword's grip. I tried not to fall, but it was useless because he stood back and I could no longer hold on to his hands. I fell to my knees, but I was staring at him all the time. My thoughts became a bit blurry. I have never seen red eyes, except for some albino bunnies, but that's just different. In their eyes I could see confusion, happiness, love, and other positive and silly feelings. But in _his_ eyes, I only saw cold hatred, disgust, rage, and triumph. I could also see myself being reflected in his eyes. I seemed small and pityful and bloody.

"Never look away from your opponent, Harry," he said. He was also panting and had many injuries himself. Two Death Eaters rushed in and stopped at the door. He slowly turned and limped away from me, heading outside. The Death Eaters had their arms around him and helped him to walk.

I silently stood up, my hands on the grip of the sword. I started carefully pulling the blade out of my chest. I knew it was a bad idea because removing the sword would ensure major bloodloss. When I finally pulled it out, I raised it high in my right hand and threw it in Voldemort's way. I used a little magic while throwing to make sure it flew in a straight line.

The blade sunk itself in his skull. He stilled and the Death Eaters beside him shrieked.

"Never turn you back on your opponent, _Tom_ ," I said. He fell to the floor, the two servants standing at his side. And then, he evaporated. I can't explain it; he just disappeared in a swirl of black smoke which suspiciously resembled a skull. The Death Eaters looked fearfully at me and ran out of the door.

I saw darkness in the corners of my vision. It grew wider and wider until it covered almost my whole sight. I didn't feel anything. Not the cuts on my arms, not the burning in the scar on my forehead, not the stinging in my legs, not the pain in my broken bones, not the gash in my chest. It was strange. I always knew I wouldn't live long. When I entered the Wizarding World I was told that I would have to kill the 'Darkest wizard of all ages'. I knew I had to kill him or die trying. I accepted that fact years ago.

But when I thought about dying, I always thought it would be a bit different. That it would be a painful death. That nobody would see me when I die. That I would be lonely with no one around me, no one holding me in their arms, no one telling me how much they loved me and wanted me not to die. The Dursleys always told me nobody loved me or cared about me. They might have been right. I haven't heard anyone's cries when I fell on my knees, nor when the blade cut through me. They were just watching me. They watched me die. I didn't matter to them at all.

And then I collapsed. The ground wasn't hard and cold: it was warm and a bit sticky and it smelled of blood. _How awkward,_ I thought, _I'll die lying in my own bodily fluids. Bloodily fluids rather._

But blood couldn't speak my name now, could it? I groaned and opened my eyes slightly. I only saw darkness. But the darkness had a deep baritone voice and it was calling me. I tried a bit harder to open my eyes, and when I did, I saw two black wings, a crooked nose, and a pair of worried black eyes. It was Snape. He held me in his arms. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear it. It was as if he was only opening and closing his mouth in a weird rhythm. I tried focusing on his mouth to figure out what he was saying. He said something like 'Don't die -', and '- need you. _I_ need you.'

Then I turned my neck slightly to see the others. Most students were either staring at me terrified or crying silently. There were exceptions of course, just like Hermione, who was shouting something - _'Harry?' -_ and crying, Ron, who was trying to move from the binding spell, and some others. But I couldn't really see them for darkness covered my sight again.

I smiled. I couldn't belive it! I had what I always _wanted_ with me when I was dying. My friends were with me. They didn't just watch me die as I thought earlier, they were sad about me, I just couldn't hear them. Snape was holding me in his arms. I knew he was in great pain: he had been tortured for two month now, but he still had the strength to crawl over to me, to catch me when I fell. He had this _emotion_ in his eyes, caring and worry and something else. _Was it love?_ No, it surely wasn't. After all, we are talking about _Snape._ Maybe it wasn't there, and I just imagined. Still, it would have been so good to have someone be like a father to me. I wondered if I could've had such a father-son relationship with Snape if I did something different earlier. But lastly, and most importantly, I had somebody tell me not to die, that they needed me. It contradicted my last thoughts, that said Snape didn't have love in his eyes. He told me he _needed_ me, and people don't just say that to anybody, especially not him.

Darkness finally took over me. It was also different from what I would have thought dying would be like: it wasn't _actual_ darkness, it was like the night sky of a big city with lots of street lights: it was dark, but not black. And then the dark mist surrounding my mind became lighter and lighter until I saw only white. It was mesmerizing. I never saw something so bright. In my life, I thought I knew what white meant, but I didn't. It was much brighter than anything I have ever seen. It was the kind of light that didn't hurt your eyes. It was soothing, like a mother holding her new born in her hands and softly singing, or walking into a warm room after being being soaked in the rain outside and then sitting down on the sofas with a hot cup of tea and an ugly Christmas sweater. It was the light that didn't make your eyes burn and water when you looked into it. It was like seeing a friend after a very long time.

And then, it was like sleeping a dreamless sleep. I floated in the white light.

I died happy.

* * *

Bruh that ending was sooo gay. But what can I say, that's their nature, huh? Anyway, this is NOT a Snarry, there is no romance between them, okay? This is tryna be a Severitus, the Snarry-sounding parts are my mistake, but I can't seem to write that paragraph differently. Hope you liked this little fanfic of mine :)) thanks for reading :))


End file.
